


Special

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A bit unrequited aokuro feels you could say, I don't know, Inspired by pic on tumblr, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Kuroko Tetsuya, as in they're kids, so a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: 'Would they have met if that ball hadn’t hit him in the head? Watching them now, I wonder if it was inevitable. If crossing each other’s path was something predestined. Or was it all just a fluke. A coinscidence.'





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/154548859496/sekaiichiyaoi-qnabas-would-they-have-met-if)  
> 

Would they have met if that ball hadn’t hit him in the head? Watching them now, I wonder if it was inevitable. If crossing each other’s path was something predestined. Or was it all just a fluke. A coinscidence. 

A twist of fate for the three of us.

Because of all the heads, it had to be the prettiest one. It had to belong the most loved boy at school. Although I hear some don’t like him; but again, _it’s because_ of his looks.

Kise Ryouta. He _is_ pretty. Even for a boy. I remember the way he looked when the basketball bounced back on his head.

He turned around with the most cutest, hurt experession I’ve myself ever seen. He had already tears in the corner of his eyes and his mouth formed a wobbly, little pout. He frowned and scrunched his nose like a kitten being patted on it. He was holding his hurt spot with a tiny hand and that was where I saw the moment something was about to change.

Red, little spots appeared on your tanned cheeks. and the nonchalant ‘Sorry, sorry’  turned into an awkward, silent fluster. Your blue eyes, usually slanted in laid-back idleness, I saw them widen with suprise at the first sight of him. 

Because the weight of the ball made him stumble and fall, you went to his side to help him up. 

If it was somebody else, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have. 

You wouldn’t have helped him up.

You wouldn’t have introduced yourself.

You wouldn’t have asked him to joing us to the park where we were playing and showed him how amazing your skill was at basketball, your favorite sport. 

And a few days later, the most popular boy in school wouldn’t have become inseparable with you. 

It’s a cute photo.

Of you saying the numbers the gym teacher assign us when he let us choose the sport we wanted to play for once - and Kise kun bounced happily for basketball, effortlessly making all the girls in the other classes agree, which in itself was already far from the majority.

So basketball it had been; and it made you real happy.  

I think many are envious.

You says we’re still friends, and I know it’s true. I just thought we could have been something a little more?

And now I know that  _that_ won’t be true. 

Not anymore.

That’s why I am not exactly friends with Kise kun.

Because he made me less special in the eyes of the one who just started making me feel so special. 


End file.
